Fighting Emotions
by Do you remember your lie
Summary: There is another force behind all of it. Can Beast Boy and the team find out whats wrong with Raven after she gets hurt. Why are all the emotions out of her mirror. What caused her mirror to be shattered. Why does everyone get the feeling it's not human.
1. RAVEN!

This is my first Fan-fiction so be easy on me ok.

Chapter 1 Fighting the Emotions.

It was a normal day at the Titans tower. Well on a Saturday. Raven was on the couch reading on of her famous books ( as Beast Boy puts it), Starfire was in the kitchen eating something that had this really disgusting moldy blue color, that she had made for one of her many festivals from her home planet Tameran. Robin and Cyborg were playing a Halo tournament and Beast Boy was getting some aspirin. All of a sudden red lights were flashing and the alarm was going off.

"Titans, trouble!" yelled Robin as he dropped the controller on the couch and ran to the computer.

" Not now man, I was just going to finish you off." Cyborg complained.

" It looks like Mumbo is up to his old tricks again." Robin said turning around to face the team.

" Great." Raven said in her monotone voice as always.

"Looks like he's robbing Jump City bank, lets go titans" Robin said as he and the others ran to the garage. Robin jumped on his motorcycle, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew and Cyborg drove his car. When they got there, Mumbo was floating the money into his sack.

" Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and the team sprang into action. Beast Boy changed into a fly as Starfire shot star bolts at Mumbo. "Alakazam!" Mumbo sucked the starbolts into his hat and shot the star bolts back at Starfire.

" EEEEPPPPPP"

"Starfi-!" Robin tried to yell before he was hit with a unconscious Starfire. Cyborg shot at Mumbo, and Raven threw cars at him with her black magic. Mumbo just kept dodging and throwing Cyborg's attack back at them.

" Mumbo Jumbo! Alakazam!" But then Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and tackled Mumbo.

" Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo yelled and sent Beast Boy flying into another building.

" Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, as Beast Boy hit the building. Robin and Starfire, got up and Starfire took Robin and threw him at Mumbo. " Fools you cannot defeat the great and powerful Mumbo. Alakazam!" Mumbo said as he pointed his wand at a car that Raven threw at him and aimed it at Robin. Beast Boy got up and transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Robin and flew up. " Thanks Beast Boy." Robin said as Beast Boy let Robin down on the ground and transformed back to his human form.

" How the heck did mumbo get so strong!" Beast Boy shouted.

" I don't know but lets end this." Robin said.

" Sorry kids but I have to go." Mumbo said as he waved his wand in the air. "Mumbo Jum-" Then a star bolt knocked the wand out of his hand.

" You are not getting the way, Mumbo." Starfire said aiming more star bolts Mumbo's way. Mumbo just smiled and reached in his pocket and brought out another wand.

"I have learned from you titans. Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo shouted and white energy gathered at the tip of the wand and then it shot out and aimed at Starfire. Starfire dodged but then it shot at Raven. "Raven!" shouted Beast Boy and Starfire. The impact of the energy caused Raven to go flying through 4 buildings and cracked her head on the wall of the 5th building.

" You have harmed friend Raven!" Starfire said with her eyes glowing and star bolts covering her hands.

" Mumbo your going down!" Cyborg said aiming his sonic canon at Mumbo. They both shot at the same time hitting the shield and sending the attacks flying back at them. What he didn't expect was Robin coming up from behind and cracking his bo staff against Mumbo's head, knocking him unconscious. Robin then took the wand and broke it in half.

" Is everyone alright?" Robin said, looking at Starfire and Cyborg.

" I'm fine man, just need a quick recharge and I'll be good to go." Cyborg said and he was typing in something on his arm. " I am alright, Friend Robin." Starfire said looking around, " Friend Robin where is Beast Bo- RAVEN!" Starfire shouted just remembering that Raven was unconscious. Starfire flew above looking for Raven and found Beast Boy with her.

" Friend Beast Boy is Raven alright." Starfire said looking very worried. " I'm not sure go get Cyborg she's not bleeding or anything but she won't wake up." Beast Boy said.

_Back at the tower_

A strange light is coming from Raven's meditation mirror. You can see the light coming from under the door. Then the door swooshes open…

Well that's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it. Please Please review, even if I just get 1 review I will continue the story if no one likes it, then I don't know. Anyway, please give me your honest opinion. Hope to write soon. J ( I will try to update every other week if possible cause this computer that Im working on now is just temporary and wil be replaced soon so I can't have that many documents on here.)


	2. Sorry

Guys I am so sorry it's taking me forever to do the second chapter but I'm stuck, I can't get the words typed, so give me a couple days. I will finish the story cause that is how I am. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. T T.


	3. Awkward Moments

Let's give this chapter a go… Just so you know the reason this chapter is so short is because I want to introduce some characters in the next chapter.

I just wanted to thank all of the people that commented and read my story, if I haven't sent you a message yet.

Chapter 2: Awkward Moments

"_Friend Beast Boy is Raven alright." Starfire said looking very worried. " I'm not sure go get Cyborg she's not bleeding or anything but she won't wake up." Beast Boy said._

_Back at the tower_

_A strange light is coming from Raven's meditation mirror. You can see the light coming from under the door. Then the door swooshes open…_

Chapter 2 Not Sure Of the Title Yet

"Come on Rae, wake up. Wake up Rae." Beast Boy said shaking Raven gently. She twitched and opened her eyes.

"Beast… Boy." Raven said looking up at him her eyes blurry. BB let out a sigh of relief and started to help her sit up.

"Nice to have you back Rae. How's your head?"

"It hurts, I hurt what the hell happened to me."Raven said seeing Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin racing over to her. Seeing Raven awake Starfire let out a cry and started over to hug her, but Robin caught her in time. "Let's see if she is okay before you accidently break her bones or something. Okay?" Starfire nodded her head up and down and stared at Cyborg as he looked over Raven.  
"You seem okay, anything hurt." Cyborg asked Raven.

"It's just my head." Cyborg nodded and waved one of his arms over her.

"Well surprisingly you don't have a concussion but you will not go on any missions anytime soon." Raven nodded her head and immediately groaned, then held her head in her hands.

"Maybe we should go to the tower, have you get some rest, I'll go get my baby." Said Cyborg, jogging to the car.

"Ummm, Come on Star we should go get the R-cycle (can't remember the name of the motorcycle)." Robin grabbed Star and started to walk away from Beast Boy and Raven.

"You sure you okay." Beast Boy said helping Raven to stand up.

"I'm fine Beast Boy, I just want to go and make some tea and go to sleep." Raven stood up but then everything started to become blurry." Okay maybe there's something wrong with me but it is not that big of a deal." Cyborg pulled up the car, and opened the back door for Raven. She started to walk or stumble towards the back door Beast Boy two steps behind her ready to catch her if she were to fall down. She made it all the way to the door and got in without any incident. Beast Boy shut the back door and got into the front of the car next to Cyborg. The R-cycle pulled up next to the T-car and started to drive in front of the rest of them.

(Driving, driving, driving don't have enough creativity to describe how awkward it is for Cyborg to be in the car with Raven and Beast Boy. Blah Blah Blah) :p

They finally got to the Titan's Tower after a long drive with nothing but silence.

"Well as much fun as that was I think we should get Raven to the med bay."Cyborg said getting ready to get out of the car.

"Before we do that we should go into the living room and you should let me make some tea." Raven said getting out of the car.

"But you need-"Cyborg was cut off by Raven glare. "Living room… tea… right" Cyborg said sweat dripping off the side of his head. Raven nodded and started walking towards the elevator, with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Cyborg called out "I'll be down here."

The elevator ride was awkward at least for Beast Boy. Nobody was saying anything, not even Starfire. Finally the bell dinged signaling they got to the living room. But when the doors opened nobody would have imagined what was behind the door.

the way, if you guys want to participate in the story, I need the profile of a villain and a hero of your own creation. The only thing that I ask is that the hero be a girl because if I want it to work out it needs to be a girl. The villain can be whatever. Anybody that enters a profile the character will be in the story just not the main "people". Or whatever you want to call it. Ummm… I think that's it for now.


	4. Holy Crap!

Soooo… sorry,,, I am so slow you can yell at me if you want.

Chapter 3. WHAT THE HELL.

"_But you need-"Cyborg was cut off by Raven glare. "Living room… tea… right" Cyborg said sweat dripping off the side of his head. Raven nodded and started walking towards the elevator, with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Cyborg called out "I'll be down here." _

_The elevator ride was awkward at least for Beast Boy. Nobody was saying anything, not even Starfire. Finally the bell dinged signaling they got to the living room. But when the doors opened nobody would have imagined what was behind the door. _

Chapter 3: Holy Crap!

Starfire was the first to break of the tense silence that spread across the 4 in the elevator. "Ummm… Friend Raven, why is there more of you than usual." Starfire said with a couple question marks above her head.

Raven was in complete disbelief. In the living room there were 6 different "Ravens" all in different cloaks doing different things.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Raven screeched. (I know so unlike her but I didn't know how else to describe it.)

The other "Ravens" in the room turned their heads to her. "I was wondering when you would get here." The yellow cloaked Raven said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Ya Rae, Rae. I was beginning to doubt you. And you brought Beast Boy with you!" The pink cloaked Raven said, running up to Beast Boy and grabbing him by the arm." Come on Beast Boy, you can play with me right. My sisters are being mean and won't play with me."

Beast Boy who was a hair away from fainting was pulled by the pink colored Raven to the coach to play a game of Mega Monkeys 3.

"Raven could you please explain what's going on here." Robin said with his eyes wide open but his voice surprisingly calm.

"I have no clue." Raven said staring at Beast Boy who was still shocked and the pink cloaked Raven trying to get him to "wake up" and play the game with her.

"Well since Raven isn't going to answer you I will. I am one of Raven's emotions/ feelings. My name is Knowledge. The one in the pink cloak that's trying to get Beast Boy to play with her that's happy. The one in the Orange cloak that's going through your fridge that's rude. The one that's meditating in the corner, with the emerald cloak on that's Serenity. The one that's reading the book in the corner, with the brown cloak on that's wisdom and finally the one that's sleeping on the coach with the light red cloak on that's sloth." Said Knowledge.

"Dude…. This is wicked." Beast Boy said finally coming out of his shock. He turned around and looked at the real raven, while Happy clapped and got the controllers.

"The question that I have is why the hell are you outside of the mirror." Raven said turning to the yellow cloaked Knowledge.

"The mirror was shattered we don't know how and that's what I was looking for in this book before you came here."Knowledge said.

"Beast Boy are you going to play with me, please," said Happy, putting on a puppy-dog look.

"Ummm… umm..o- ok s-s-sure… I guess." Beast Boy said, stuttering.

"Did you forget about us. What the hell are you?"Robin said pointing to Knowledge.

"As I told you before, I am Raven's feelings or her emotions. I am a part of Raven." Knowledge says not even looking up at Robin and thumbing through the book in her hands.

Just then the elevator doors dinged and Cyborg was walking out, pulling a Neon Green cloaked Raven along with him, "Guys did something happen to Rave-" Cyborg stopped mid sentence, looking up to the room and seeing all of the other Ravens. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted, falling to the ground. The Neon green cloaked Raven gave alight kick to Cyborg.

"Well that was anti-climatic." The Neon Cloaked Raven said.

Knowledge sighed, "Everyone this is Mischievous."


	5. Emotions

YES! Ok so I finally got my laptop fixed so now it is easier to write chapters so hopefully I will update with the next chapter really soon. And the reason this is here is because I needed to put this on fanfiction just in case this file got deleted. So yuppers.

Raven's Emotions:

Happy: Pink

Joy: Magenta

Contentment: Rose Pink

Excitement: Fuchsia

Rude: Orange

Vanity: Amber

Sloth: Light Red

Greed: Gold

Timid: Gray

Melancholy: Arsenic

Embarrassment:

Fear: Rose Quartz

Intellect: Lemon

Wisdom: Brown

Knowledge: Yellow

Innocence: Vanilla

Anger: Red

Hate: American Rose

Malice: Coral Red

Rage: Crimson

Brave: Olive

Mischievous: Neon Green

Honor: Ultramarine

Serenity: Iris

Lust: Violet

Love: Amethyst

Apathy: Lavender


	6. What Now!

Okay this is kind of late ... well really really late and the truth is i got caught up with reading other peoples fanfics and not concentrating on my own so I will try my hardest to make that up to you guys and thanks to everyone who still reads this and who still favorite... u guys r the best.

Chapter 4: What Now!

Just then the elevator doors dinged and Cyborg was walking out pulling a Neon green cloaked Raven along with him " Guys did something happen to Rave-" Cyborg stopped mid sentence looking up to the room and seeing all of the other Ravens. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he fainted falling to the ground. The neon green cloaked Raven gave a light kick to Cyborg.  
"Well that was anti climatic." The Neon cloaked Raven said.  
Knowledge sighed "Every one this is Mischievous."

With the exception of Beast Boy the rest of the gang watched as Mischievous used her power to float a cup of water over Cyborg's head. Splash...  
"What the hell!" Cyborg exclaimed. Mischievous laughed. Cyborg looked at her for a minute. Then he looked around the room.  
"What is going on? Why are there so many ravens?" Then he pointed to 'happy'. "WHY IS RAVEN WEARING PINK?!'Knowledge' then used her powers to create a black orb that covered Cyborgs mouth. "If you would be so kind please shut up. It will all be explained if you be quiet. Will you stop screaming?" Knowledge asked Cyborg. He nodded his head up and down. Then the black orb dissipated from Cyborg's head.  
"Now I will answer any question to the best of my ability as long as the questions are asked One. At. A. Time." Knowledge said the rest of the gang excluding Beast Boy.  
" Do you like going to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked. Knowledge raised her eyebrows... "Ummm... no." Knowledge said and Starfire sighed. "Ok..." Starfire said dejectedly. (Is that even a word? I think I have heard it used before but I'm not so sure.) Cyborg asked "Why are there more than one of you and which one is the real one?" "That is more than one question but in any case- We are all real forms of Raven but that Raven-" Knowledge pointed to the dark blue cloaked Raven standing by Robin. "Is the one that you have known since you started the team. And as I was saying before you stepped off the elevator Raven's mirror that is on her dresser broke resulting in all of us being here- Mischievous put the pie down."  
Robin Raven and Cyborg turned so that they were looking at Starfire about to get smothered by a pie that Mischievous held behind her back. Starfire turned around to look at Mischievous who had an innocent look on her face and her arms behind her back. "Ahhh you just ruined it Knowledge. Come on have a little fun." Mischievous said pouting and putting the pie on the counter. She flew over to Knowledge. "Lighten up sis." "Will you go play with someone else" Knowledge said holding a hand to her head. "Whatever..." Mischievous said walking past her sister and towards Beast Boy. Knowledge sighed and said "Now where was I?" "Mirror broke..." Cyborg said. "Yes... resulting in us being transported to this world." "Oh" Cyborg said shifting to stand on his other leg.  
"Any more questions?" Knowledge asked the group. "Yes! How man-" Robin got cut off by the sound of the elevator going up to the roof.  
"Oh what now!" Cyborg shouted.


End file.
